Bechloe Jr is Titanium
by Eulonzo
Summary: A simple fluff one-shot of Chloe with her and Beca's daughter Rosie before bed.


It's almost 9pm, and everybody in the Mitchell-Beale household are just about to head to bed. Beca is already in her & Chloe's bedroom waiting for Chloe to come back in, and Chloe is in Rosie's room tucking her in for bed.

"Did you have a good day today with Aunt Aubrey, sweetie?" Chloe asks the redhead child.

"Yeah! But I'm not sure if _she_ did." The child says with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really?" Chloe says with her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face as well. "What happened?"

"I kept mocking her 'aca' -thing and I tried to make sure I added 'aka' in almost every sentence, and she got really mad about it. It was aca-awesome!" Rosie says as she chuckles.

Chloe laughs as she strokes her daughter's hair. "You are too adorable for words." Chloe says as she puts her hand near Rosie's lamp to turn it off.

"Mom, wait!" Rosie says with her hand up.

"What?" Chloe says with a suspicious look.

"Can you sing for me before bed?" The redheaded child says as she looks into her mother's eyes.

Chloe smiles, "But you're not a baby anymore!"

"Who says I need to be a baby to hear my own mom sing for me before I go to sleep?" Rosie says with attitude but in a non-serious tone at the same time.

Chloe chuckles, "Well, what song do you want me to sing?"

"Hm…" The child pauses for a few moments, deciding what song. Chloe starts looking around Rosie's room to kill time as her daughter is deciding. "What about Titanium?"

Chloe's eyes widen as she looks at the redheaded child with a surprised look on her face. "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah! You and mommy always play it in the car."

Chloe is flabbergasted at her daughter asking her to sing that song. That song means a lot to her and Beca, they even tout it as 'their song', and the last song she expected Rosie to choose was that one.

"That song is my jam!" The daughter says as she leans a bit closer to Chloe's face, "My girly jam." the child whispers.

"That's nice!" Chloe says in a happy tone, a she's still surprised she chose that song.

"It is! So can you sing it for me?" Rosie says as she looks into her mother's eyes with those puppy-dog blue eyes that she gets from her.

"But…" Chloe hesitates, because as much as she wants to make her daughter happy, she hasn't sung to her since she was a baby and she doesn't know exactly how she'll react now that she is 9 years old.

"I'm not sleeping until you sing, so.." The daughter says with a sarcastic pouty face, and breathes in & out to imply that she's waiting to hear her sing.

Chloe sighs deeply and starts positioning a little bit on the edge of the bed, and now she finally starts singing.

**_I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose,_**

**_Fire away, fire away_**

Rosie starts singing it with her. They've played the song so much in the car at the point where she knows the lyrics, so she felt it was only fitting to sing along. Chloe pauses for a second due to being surprised that her daughter wanted to sing it with her, but then continued to sing the lyrics and they both looked into each other's eyes with love and passion. It made Chloe feel better to sing knowing that Rosie was willing to sing with her to make her feel more comfortable, which it did obviously. Plus, much like Chloe is in a lot of ways, Rosie usually is too shy to do that in front of people, including her parents.

**_Ricochet, you take your aim_**

**_Fire away, fire away_**

**_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium_**

**_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium_**

They both gave each other a smile after they stopped singing. "Rosie, you can sing! You should do it more often." Chloe says to her daughter with confidence.

"I know." The daughter says in a sarcastic arrogant one. "I'm pretty confident, about.. all of this" The little girl whispers, her hands motioning around her mouth implying that she's pretty confident about her singing, even though she could barely give the gesture because she was still tucked in her bed.

Chloe chuckles at her daughter's joke and shakes her head. "You should be." Chloe quickly kisses her daughter on the forehead. "I love you." The redhead mother says. "I love you, too." Rosie says.

They go on to tell each other good night and Chloe slowly shuts the door and shakes her head. "I love that little girl." She mumbles to herself.

Beca opens their bedroom door and sarcastically says, "You have a lovely voice."

Chloe chuckles, "Thanks." in a sarcastic tone, and they both give each other a quick chaste kiss & head off to bed.


End file.
